With increasing popularity of using the Internet and World Wide Web (“the Web”) for the rapidly changing digital world, individuals as well as enterprises, exchange (or swap) large volumes of information through the Web. The demand for larger and faster information exchange has increasingly grown in recent years. For example, various business meetings and conferences are conducted over the Web with attendees scattered around the world. To enhance the communication between the meeting attendees, not only voice (and/or image) information is important, but information exchange can also be critical.
Fast, volume, and secure information exchange is important in enhancing the efficiency of a communication network. A problem associated with a conventional network is limited size and speed. For example, a typical email system limits the size of each email, such as 10 megabytes, thereby a reasonable speed of delivery of such email can be achieved. Another 1 method and apparatus for information exchange over a web based environment May 3, 2013 problem associated with a conventional network is that various hosts require software installation before a user can use their platform. For example, Skype™ requires a user to install its proprietary software on the user's systems before it allows the user to use its platform.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a faster, more secure, volume information exchange over the Web.